


Теплый виски

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Какая жизнь у Эллен Харвелл? Что она сама думала о ней? Какие ошибки она совершала и сожалела ли о них? Что она думала о Винчестерах?





	Теплый виски

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loreanna_dark  
> Примечания автора: В этом фике, есть спорные моменты относительно личной жизни и поступков Эллен. Это мое видение ее жизни, мне кажется что такое развитие событий вполне имело место быть. Может быть вам покажется иначе.

Теплый виски. Как он противен. Наверное, всю мою жизнь можно сравнить с этим теплым виски. Иногда в нем появлялись желанные кусочки льда, разбавляющие градусы разочарований и боли, но, увы, они не задерживались надолго. Лишь один остался со мной до конца. Джо. Моя любимая дочь, самый родной и любимый человечек на планете. Именно она заставляла меня жить и улыбаться хотя бы изредка. А все остальное… как эта коричневатая мутная жидкость в стеклянном стакане – скучная, беспросветная и такая же гадкая. Переверни стакан, и вот, пожалуйста – осталась лишь лужица.

И так меня «переворачивали» несколько раз. 

Первый раз было очень больно. Погибли родители. Я осталась одна в восемнадцать лет с неполным арсеналом знаний охотницы на нечисть, и как оказалось позже, с приличной суммой на личном счете. Но что такое деньги, когда отобрали близких? Всего лишь ничего не значащие бумажки, которые только обеспечивают самым необходимым. Хотя тогда мне не хотелось абсолютно ничего. Ни есть, ни пить, ни чувствовать. Тогда я была на грани нервного срыва, но плавно отойдя от опасной черты, скатилась в неразрушимую депрессию. 

Вы знаете, каково это - лежать в постели и смотреть в темный потолок невидящим взглядом? Не слышать возни соседей по ночам? Чувствовать бездонную дыру и в теле, и в душе, которая медленно подтачивает сознание? Нет? Тогда вам не понять меня и мое состояние. Вам не понять мое пристрастие к темноте. Ведь там ничего нет. Абсолютно. В темноте не чувствуешь тяжесть света. Не ощущаешь себя, просто отдаешься ей. Полностью, без остатка, отдавая в ее власть разум и чувства. И тогда становится легче.

Мои мысли много раз возвращались к тому дню, когда я осталась одна. И я спрашивала у Бога, зачем осталась жить на этой Земле, если сама смерть забрала моих родителей в свои спокойные палаты без всякого повода? Ответа, как вы понимаете, не было. Как не было и сил жить дальше. Ничего не было. Меня не волновало, какая погода за окном, сколько времени, какой день недели... Мне было все равно. Затянувшуюся депрессию прекратила, как это ни странно, внезапно обнаружившаяся за соседней стенкой нечисть. Инстинкты взяли свое, и уничтожив призрак маленькой девочки, я уничтожила часть себя. Ту часть, которая болезненно сопротивлялась возвращению к жизни. 

Дальше в стакан моей жизни милостиво бросили один, но довольно-таки большой кусочек льда. Он сделал мою жизнь спокойной и добавил в нее красок. Билл Харвелл. О, он смог разглядеть в обыкновенной девчонке Эллен девушку и вытащить ее на поверхность. Заставить чувствовать, заставить вспомнить, что значит жить, по-настоящему жить, а не существовать. Наше знакомство нельзя назвать романтичным. Мы столкнулись ночью на кладбище возле одной и той же могилы, которую собирались копать. Даже не спрашивайте, как я раскапывала их раньше. Просто поверьте, что хрупкие девушки, на поверку, могут оказаться выносливее, чем некоторые парни.

Относительно хорошая жизнь с Биллом продолжалась около десяти лет. А потом… потом в стакан добавили виски и льда стало мало. В моей жизни появился друг мужа – Джон Винчестер. Раньше я не замечала за собой легкомысленности, не тот характер, но… этот мужчина заставил меня буквально забыть обо всем. Да, у нас не могло быть будущего, у меня был Билл, а у него… у него охота. Охота, которая отнимала у него все. Я слышала, что у него есть дети - два мальчика Дин и Сэм, но я никогда их не видела. Не видела просто потому, что Джон приезжал один. Всегда. Несмотря на усталость, раны и бессильную ярость.

Его приютом был наш дом. Обрабатывая его раны и легко ероша его темные волосы на затылке, я чувствовала непреодолимую тягу, которая сильнее разгоралась в моем теле. Боже, я до сих пор не могу поверить, что изменяла мужу с Джоном. Но… моя душа пела с Винчестером, я летала окрыленная этим романом. Иллюзии стали привычной частью моей жизни. Но все разрушилось в один миг. Я поняла, что беременна. С недрогнувшим лицом я порвала с Джоном, хотя душа кровоточила не хуже открытой ножевой раны. Я буквально чувствовала ту сочившуюся боль, она, медленно попадая в артерии, ядом растекалась по моему телу.

Теперь вы понимаете, почему мою дочь зовут Джо? Нет, она не от Джона, нет. Я в этом уверена, да и результат ДНК врать не может. И знаете, я не была расстроена этим фактом. Джо была уменьшенной копией Билла, нашим продолжением на этой планете. У Винчестера есть два сына, два продолжателя рода… Но почему от этой мысли сердце уходит в пятки? Возможно, потому что я не смогла подарить Биллу сына, носителя его фамилии. Может быть, просто потому, что Джон всегда скрывал от нас своих детей, а я, наоборот, хотела их видеть… Неважно. Уже неважно.

Иногда мне казалось, что кто-то наверху специально подливает в мой стакан кипящий виски, дабы растопить и так маленький кусочек льда, оставшийся единственной радостью в жизни. Но Винчестер переплюнул небеса, отняв у меня мужа, перевернув стакан очередной порцией нестерпимой боли. Оставил мне дочь, которая обладала странной смесью характеров Джона и Билла. Я все чаще замечала за ней тягу к охоте. И это снова добавляло моей и без того покалеченной и израненной душе страданий. Эта чертова охота отбирает у меня всех близких! Я не хочу потерять еще и свою дочь! Свой единственный кусочек льда в полупустом стакане виски…

Однажды в мой бар забрел усталый, удрученный жизнью охотник Бобби Сингер. Разговорившись, как это часто бывает за кружкой пива, я узнала многое из жизни не только самого Билла до встречи со мной, но и о Джоне. Он знал их обоих. Знал так хорошо, что даже страшно становилось. Знал секреты, скрытые мотивы, порывы, интересы… Как-то странно осознавать, что именно эти двое мужчин, словно переплетясь, создали радостно-мрачный узор моей жизни, не правда ли? Билл вытащил меня из депрессии и подарил мне дочь. Джон заставил кровь быстрее бежать по жилам, изменять мужу и лишил меня его. Но, похоже, я не чувствую обиды. Я забыла о ней, как и об остальных чувствах. Во мне горели только любовь и страх за Джо. 

Бобби стал еще одним маленьким кусочком льда в моем обжигающем пальцы стакане виски.

А дальше… дальше жизнь текла в привычном ритме, без лишних скачков эмоций или же их падения. Все шло по накатанной. Бар приносил неплохие деньги, охотники прибывали и убывали, оставляли свои номера, становились приятелями. Дочь взрослела, и ее характер все больше напоминал мне о тех, кто стал смыслом моей жизни. Тех, кого уже нет рядом. И отчасти это моя вина. Я признаю это, и мне не легче. Забытье приходило все реже, все чаще ноющая боль в душе не казалась привычной. Внутри все болело, словно перед новым приступом, еще большим по своему размаху, чем все предыдущие. Напряжение ясно ощущалось во всем: от простых мелочей до каких-то глобальных проблем.

Мой стакан перевернули в третий раз. Неожиданно. Резко. Заставив подавиться воздухом в легких. У меня в баре появились ОНИ.

Винчестеры. Немного потерянные, потрепанные физически и морально, с потухшими глазами. Дин и Сэм. Мальчики Джона. Его секрет, который он охранял не хуже королевской стражи. Секрет, который был смыслом его жизни. Ради которого он охотился и бился, пойманный в стальные силки. Дин и Сэм. Они были такими… похожими друг на друга и в то же время разными. 

Дин – старший, скопированный под кальку с отца, но с эмоциями. Эмоциями, которые жалили не хуже высоковольтных электрических разрядов. Увидев глаза Дина однажды, в момент его грусти и боли, ты не забудешь их никогда. Потухшая зелень хвойного леса въестся в мозг не хуже серной кислоты. Кривая ухмылка, полная отчаянья и какой-то упрямой болезненной уверенности… это то, что искажает его лицо и заставляет отвести взгляд.

Сэм - мальчик, подросток. Которому очень и очень плохо. И это не физически. Его невозможно сломать физически, только не его. Не того, у кого ум Джона Винчестера. Не того, в чьих орехово-зеленых радужках я вижу полыхающий огонь мести и абсолютно «мертвые» безжизненные зрачки. Это ЕГО взгляд. ЕГО, похитившего мое сердце, лишившего меня мужа. Сэм был истинной копией Джона. Не пародией, просто хорошо выдрессированной, а настоящим. 

Я поняла это гораздо позже. Так же, как и то, что они оба - достойные сыновья своего отца. Мы прошли через многое. И как злая насмешка судьбы, именно они разбили мой стакан виски, в котором не осталось больше льда. Я поняла все. Абсолютно все, когда моя дочь умерла. Когда я нажала злосчастную кнопку самодельной бомбы. Когда почувствовала обжигающий огонь, коснувшийся сначала одежды, а потом и кожи. Когда острые гвозди впились в мое горящее пламенем тело. Когда меня не стало, я все поняла.


End file.
